Some Things Might Not Change
by what-if-joana
Summary: The conversation Lorelai and Luke have in "Will you be my Lorelai Gilmore?" at Lane's baby shower goes differently and brings them back together sooner. A quick one-shot to fix season 7 because we all need that once in a while.


Hi my dear Gilmore-fandom, I recently watched some of season seven and while watching "Will you be my Lorelai Gilmore?" I remembered this One-shot I wrote years ago. I basically scream at my Laptop or TV whenever this episode or any season 7-episodes comes up. It takes Lorelai and Luke ages to get together, so I took my turn on a quick fixer at Lane's baby shower. I hope you enjoy this and please keep in mind that English is my second language. Anyway, enjoy this!

* * *

 **Some things might not change**

"Yeah, well, things change." Luke said, almost sighing. He looked at Lorelai, who couldn't believe his words. She couldn't comprehend them. She frowned and quietly said. "Do they? Do we change? I don't feel like I changed at all over this past few months."

"You got married." Luke cut in.

"And I'm divorced, which brings me back where I've been before, I'm still single."

"You've got a new experience."

"A _very_ valuable experience. I wouldn't mind if I spared it. Exactly like the perm I wanted so badly and spoiler alert it didn't look good on me. It never did on anybody."

"Sometimes these kinds of experiences are good."

"What did I learn in this? That an elopement won't give you an Oscar like Meryl Streep' performances will?"

"Yes, you know now that an overhasty marriage won't last and that it's better to think about it and plan ahead."

"I think, in some cases it's not destined to go wrong. You'd think Flavor of Love would be the worst TV-show ever, but take an eccentric man and some even more eccentric girls and you have some surprisingly entertaining show. Sometimes it can work. If you know the two people fit and love each other. Then, a hasty marriage might work out because it would be right. Because they are right for each other."

"That wasn't the case with you and-" Luke paused. He wasn't able to say his name. He was Rory's father and he was grateful that he had created her because he loved the girl like she was his own. But everything he else did to Rory or Lorelai was horrible. He hadn't been around or cared about them enough to make time for them. He would never acknowledge him with referring to him by his name. "-him?"

Lorelai hesitated. She thought it was obvious to him. It was obvious to everyone else. She was forced to say it and that hurt. Her voice was quieter now, it sounded vulnerable. "No. It wasn't. That was absolutely not the case, otherwise it'd be still married, so no. That has only been the case once."

"Once?" Luke had to make sure she was referring to him. God knows there had been other men in Lorelai's life and he couldn't risk getting his hope up all over again.

"One time only and never again, but that went wrong too because he wasn't ready."

"Not 'not ready', but he knew how such hasty decisions turned out and that they don't end well."

"He knew?" Lorelai repeated.

"If you've been through something like that, you know." Luke argued.

"He's been through something like that?" Lorelai laughed at the thought. "I don't think so, he's too cautious too careful for that. Not spontaneous enough. Something like that isn't him. I know now."

Luke couldn't take their talk about obviously themselves, but not calling out names, and said, "Nicole."

"Oh." Lorelai took a moment to comprehend and focus on the conversation they were about to have. There was no longer the possibility of hiding behind vague expressions. They addressed each other directly. "You haven't said that then! That was not your reason to say no. You brought April up."

"Why? Why did you bring April up? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Because I needed time to think. You had time to think this over. You've made your decision based on God' knows what thoughts and with what reasons whatsoever, but you had time to prepare for this step, for this decision to elope. I wasn't prepared and I had to find a reason, any reason to win myself some time to think. I don't process things as quickly as you do, you know that."

"But why time to think? We were engaged, so a wedding was bound to happen." Lorelai held her hands up. Neither a wedding nor an elopement came out of the blue to them. It was implied by being engaged, by wearing his ring, by remodeling the house.

"Because unconsciously I knew how things like this would turn out." Luke insisted.

"Not this again." Lorelai frowned. "You just try to justify how you behaved."

"Yes, and is that bad?"

"Yes! It is! I want to know why you did this? Why did you let me go away? Why did you let this happen?" She empathized the whys.

Luke started raising his words too. "I don't know, Lorelai!" However, Lorelai didn't respond to his outburst. She looked at him helpless. Maybe it was because of his tone or she was frustrated with his words. He watched her taking heavy breaths just like he did and then he realized that he had said her name. The first time in this conversation and it sounded so much harsher than what her name usually sounded out of his mouth. He shouldn't take his frustration out on her. "I have no clue at all. I would want to know myself. That's why look for reasons like the one with Nicole to explain my behavior to me. But It's not working out. I don't understand it, not a single bit. Why did I let you go that night? Why did I keep you from April? Why didn't I fight for my parental rights form Anna sooner? That's a lot of question I have for myself."

Lorelai noticed him struggling with his behavior. She struggled with it too. She had to know as well. "You could let me help. After all I know Anna's situation. I was in the same with Rory. I know about single mothers and what they think. And as your fiancée I wasn't nobody."

"No, you weren't." Luke agreed.

If they were discussing all the big issues in their failed relationship, Lorelai decided to tackle one more that had bothered her. "Why did we have to postpone the wedding? All you had to do was show up at the wedding day. There were no other responsibilities than picking up your suit. Everything was set and ready. Completely."

"You remember, when Rory and you were fighting, you couldn't set a date for the wedding?"

"What does this have to do with all of this?" She frowned.

"I was in the same situation. I had to sort out everything with my daughter, before I could start a life with you."

"Luke." Lorelai sighed.

"You've never seen it that way?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No."

It was Luke's turn to bring up a subject that he wanted answers to. "Why him? Out of all the people, why him?"

"Because he's always been there. He was there when you weren't. It didn't work out in the end, so what does it matter? You're here, I'm still here and apparently things change." She crossed her arms again in front her. She didn't have anymore to stay. They were at the starting point of the conversation.

They were out of breath and energy. The conversation exhausted them. All they could do was staring at each other until they calmed down.

"Shall we go?" Luke asked suddenly. He gestured his head to the door to Miss Patty's dance studio. He stretched his right hand in Lorelai's direction like he offered her a dance. And she accepted the offer, she was a little hesitant and unsure, but placed her hand softly on his. They took the few steps up the entrance, never letting go off each other's hands. In the past they never held hands, Lorelai would sneak her arm around his, but holding hands was an unusual act for them. When they entered the studio, they squeezed each other's hands tighter. Both their hearts beat faster and both felt how an uneasy feeling spread in their guts. All in all, it was a kick and exciting to experience each other's presence after months spent apart.

Luke held the present in his hands up to tell Lorelai without words that he had to place it on the gift table. She nodded and while Luke made his way to the table, she stood there and waited. Their hands were about to get pulled apart, but Luke tightened his grip around her hand, so Lorelai had no chance to follow him.

They stand at the gift table together and Luke placed his present on top of the others. Lorelai stood next to him, turned her hand towards him, and whispered in his hear. "Luke." They way she said his name transmitted uncertainty. She didn't understand Luke's behavior.

All he did to respond was to look her in the eyes and Lorelai relaxed instantly because in Luke's eyes she could always find comfort. Just when Lorelai thought she could see a smile on Luke's lips, a loud noise announced the introduction of the cake. It scared Lorelai so much that she let go off Luke's hand and both of them turned into Lane's direction to follow the celebrations.

Zach had brought his guitar and started to sing. Soon everybody followed his lead and sang along to the well-known lullaby.

Lorelai and Luke stand intentionally somewhere in the back of the crowd, even though they both played important roles to Lane and her twins. Luke was after all not the employer of Land and Zach, but also the twin's godfather, while Lorelai practically helped raising Lane. But even though they were at Lane's baby shower, Lane wasn't their main concern. Lane had everything under control. She had a bright future ahead of her, filled with family and friend, who loved her. This party was the proof of all of that.

The future for Lorelai and Luke was unknown. Some wasn't discussed yet, others just needed time. Here was neither the place nor the time to figure it out. Lorelai and Luke listened to the singing and stood next to each other. Their upper arms touched and for once it felt good to be with each other. After a while Lorelai decided to lean her head against Luke's shoulder. The excitement of today's event caught up with her and it was nice to have a quiet moment. She looked dreamy towards Zach and Lane and was happy for them. It made her smile.

She noticed Luke taking his breath in and holding his breath. He moved his right arm and her head was pushed of his shoulder in the process. When their arms didn't touch anymore, Lorelai was about to protest, but Luke placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer against him. Lorelai looked up, but he was watching Lane and Zach. What she indeed noticed was the smile on his face, so Lorelai brought her left arm around his middle and lay her head back on his shoulder. That's when Luke exhaled and let himself relax again.

When the townies finished singing the song, everyone in the room applauded and cheered Lane and Zach. Luke took advantage of the break to draw Lorelai even closer to place a kiss on her forehead. Lorelai closed her eyes to experience it even more intense. She could feel the stubble and the rough skin of his lips, which she had missed. She was happy and let her happiness transformed in a short giggle.

However, this one moment of unwariness was enough to draw the attention towards them. Everyone turned their heads in their direction. As soon as Lorelai and Luke noticed what was happening, they sprang apart and looked embarrassed at the crowd. Lorelai for once was out of words and stumbled something incomprehensible.

Luke was one step ahead of her and turned her in his direction. And without a second thought he leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. Lorelai was at first surprised, but as soon as she felt Luke's arms around her waist and her neck the way he would always hold her while kissing, she had no other choice than to respond to the kiss. Her body knew to well how to react to a kiss like this. She reached her right hand out to place it softly against his cheek, while her left hand was pressed between their bodies, but resting on his chest. Lorelai noticed how much she missed kissing Luke, how much she still cared about him, and how some things might not change at all.

When they ended the kiss, they both were still embarrassed to face the crowd, but at least they were smiling now. The townies did the same.

Lorelai turned to whisper in Luke's ear. "I didn't know you were such a show-off."

Luke laughed and was about to answer when besides the townies coming closer to cheer the happy news of the reconciliation a pair of arms hugged both Lorelai and Luke. It was Rory, who was showing off her greatest smile. "Finally!"

Lorelai drew Rory closer, who had to let go off Luke in the process. "I know, sweetie."

"You have to tell me everything." Rory demanded.

"I will, but for now I'd really appreciate it if you'd go ahead with the next point on your party agenda to give Luke and me a little time to talk all of this through?"

Rory nodded and distracted the guest by dissolve the mystery of Lane's waist circumference. The townies followed their lead, but Babette and Miss Patty couldn't help sneaking over the shoulders and discussing the kiss. Even Sookie joined them and smiled at Lorelai, who returned the gesture.

Suddenly, Luke and Lorelai were shy around each other. "You know, you should get the boat from Kirk back. Some things might change, but the essentials stay the same. If you want to do that boat tour with April in the summer, you could always rent a bigger boat. It's cheaper anyway. And I don't like the thought of your father's boat with Kirk, it won't survive its first ride. And Lurk is not a proper name for a boat."

All Luke could do was agree with her. Some things might change, but Lorelai's rambling wasn't one of them. And his feelings for her didn't change either.

* * *

Like I said, it's a quick fixer. They probably have to have loads of serious conversations after this, but for now they are on the right track and that is what matters in the end.

I hope you enjoy and it and when you noticed the bits and pieces of all of LL's important conversation of late season 7, you're a true Gilmore. Congratulations! Thanks for reading and remember reading this brought you closer to the revival in November. xx


End file.
